Sam Wolf's Story
by Wildfire Talausa
Summary: What if you were taken out of the life you knew, and thrown into one so horrible that you lost your only friend and changed...physically? What if you met four humans who help you find yourself again? I do not own Narnia, only my OCs. Rated T for possible violence later on. NOTICE: There was a Title Change. However, all I did was shorten it down so it wasn't so long.
1. Introduction to Characters

**Hello, everyone! In this story, I will be introducing two new characters. They are Wildfire/Samantha Wolf and Whirlpool/Bartholomew Raymen. Yes, they have two names, and here's why:**

**Wildfire** - fiery red lion with blue eyes

**Samantha Wolf** - teenage girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes

**Whirlpool** - black lion with golden eyes

**Bartholomew Raymen** - teenage boy with black hair and golden eyes.

**Yes, they are shapeshifters. They come from Aslan's country (and, as everyone knows, Aslan can technically shapeshift himself). Wildfire is good, while Whirlpool is evil (but not originally). Stay tuned for the story!**

**I DON'T OWN NARNIA!**


	2. The Start of All Things

**I do not own Narnia, only my OCs. R&R appreciated :)**

* * *

The new sun slid over the horizon, turning the rich earth every shade of brown and green, new shoots already springing from the ground. Dazed, a red lion struggled to sit up, her blue eyes blinking against the brightness. Next to her, a black lion was doing the same. They stared at each other in amazement.

"Welcome," came a voice nearby. Startled, the two lions realized they could understand the voice with utter clarity. They turned to see an even larger lion padding towards them. He walked slowly, almost regally. instinctively, the younger lions bowed down.

"Rise. You have been given life in my new world for one reason, and one reason only: to help with it's survival. I am Aslan. Speak, and tell me your names." He walked up the black lion and breathed on him.

"My-my name is Whirlpool, your majesty." The lion stuttered, his golden eyes round with awe. Aslan nodded and turned to the red lion, who seemed more calm, and breathed on her as well.

"I am Wildfire." Her blue eyes shown with excitement.

"This new world will be known as Narnia, but we shall not live on the main land. Look," he pointed with his tail over the other lions' shoulders. They turned to see a large wave stretching as far as the eye could see. Whirlpool stared in horror, backing away, but Wildfire started walking towards it.

"What are you doing?" Whirlpool whispered, waiting for the wave to fall.

"It's staying in one place," she responded, "like it is constantly moving up, but turning back on itself, almost like a circle."

"Indeed." Aslan padded forward with Whirlpool slowly following. "On the other side is the common world. You will live here, what will be known as Aslan's Country by others."

Turning, he led the young lions towards the forest that had grown behind them. "Come, there is much to learn. You will learn how to shift into humans and how to utilize your strengths as both lion and human."

The two lions turned and gave each other astonished glances.

"We can turn into humans?" Whirlpool asked.

"Yes, but not right now. You will need training. Ultimately, you will be able to turn into any creature. But we will stick with the basics." Aslan rumbled, before turning back towards the trees.

_"Your new life awaits."_

* * *

**Well, there you go! R&R and I'll post again soon :)**


	3. The Never Ending Frost

**Sorry for taking so long! My car broke down yesterday and I'm sick today. I'll try and make it up to you guys, I promise! Thank you for all the visitors from all those countries. Knowing that my story has already reached that far is astounding! Thank you for the support, so I will try and make it up to you all. I do not own Narnia, only my OCs. Please R&R, and see you at the end!**

* * *

It had taken decades for Wildfire and Whirlpool to master the ability to shapeshift, but they had finally gotten to the point of shifting into humans with hardly a thought. Currently, they were exercising they're superhuman strengths: smashing boulders, throwing trees, and practicing with human weapons at highly deadly speed.

Bartholomew found that he prefered two-handed swords while Samantha prefered bows. They were in the midst of a mock battle when Aslan approached. "Change back. Quickly. I have a task for you." Started, the two changed back into their lion forms, chasing after Aslan as he bounded away. He ran swiftly, avoiding fallen trees and leaping gullies. Wildfire and Whirlpool tried their best to keep up, their shorter legs barely managing.

Suddenly, they found themselves on the beach leading up to the wave. Whirlpool slid to a stop, Wildfire crashing into him. Ahead of them was the wave, but it was frozen solid.

"Aslan...what happened?" Wildfire whispered, untangling herself from Whirlpool.

"Queen Jadis. Though she is no queen by my standards." Aslan began. "I have sent a prophecy out into Narnia, and I need you both to go out and protect the prophecy." The great cat sighed. "It was not my intent to send you out for another hundred years or so. You both play great parts in my prophecy. Come, let me show you to your ship." He flicked his tail towards the small ship that rested on the beach just a few yards from the wave.

"Aslan, how will we get through the wave?" Whirlpool inquired, while Wildfire turned back into Samantha.

"I will make a path. Turn back to human, and climb aboard." The great lion responded. The younger male obeyed, running after Samantha as she climbed up the ladder on the side.

Aslan stood at the bow. "Know this!_ A Warrior and a Fighter now will enter Narnia, bringing peace. If one should fall to the darkness, all could be lost. However, only one is needed to bring justice in the end._"

Sam and Bart gave each other quizzical looks, missing how Aslan managed to create a hole in the wall of ice. "Your ship as a blade to slice through the ice, and it is enchanted to take you where you wish." Aslan breathed on the ship and the single sail snapped forward, tugged by an invisible wind. "I suggest starting with the mainland! See what you can do!" Aslan roared, watching them sail off.

Sam stood at the bow, staring out at the frosty world ahead.

"It's strange, leaving Aslan's Country after so many years." Bart said, coming forward to stand beside her.

"What do you think he meant? He said there's a prophecy out there, but I'm almost positive he didn't give us the same one." Sam responded.

"Well, whatever it meant, we must protect them both." Bart declared, walking around the boat, getting a feel for it.

_But who's the Warrior and who's the Fighter?_

* * *

**That took a while, and I am sorry. R&R, and see you all next chapter!**


	4. Shock Wave

**As promised, another chapter! R&R, I don't own Narnia, and off we go!**

* * *

Ice. As far as the eye could see, ice. Sam Sighed. She missed the trees above her, the feel of grass beneath her feet, the warm wind stirring her long red hair. The ice was cold, still.

"It's not natural," she murmured, shivering. Her red war dress did little to block the cold. It clasped at the neck, was sleeveless, floor length, two splits on each side that ran up to her hip, and utterly thin. That, and being barefoot, Sam was always shivering nowadays.

"I know," Bart responded, draping a blanket around her bare shoulders. She jumped at his voice and touch; she hadn't heard him approach. At this, he smiled.

"Come on, it's too cold to be out here. The ship knows the way." Bart swept her up in his arms, causing her to giggle. They had grown close over the many years, having only each other for possibly years at a time while Aslan was away. After all, he wasn't a tame lion. Sam knew that Bart wanted to be more than friends, but that's all Sam was content with. Deep in her heart, it didn't feel right to be romantically involved with her best friend.

He bundled her away to her room, where they stayed up and talked for hours, enjoying each other's company.

That is, until the storm hit.

The first ice wave nearly knocked the boat on it's side, throwing Bart and Sam off the latter's bed.

"What is Aslan's name is going on?!" Sam hollered, desperately trying to hold on to something, anything.

"Feels like a nasty storm!" Bart shouted back, the sound of the waves and wind almost too loud for them to hear one another. "We gotta check on the sails!" He managed to say before the ship got hit by another wave. Bart flew into the closest wall, his head hitting it with a sickening thunk.

"BART!" Sam tried to reach her friend as he slumped to the floor of her small cabin. "Bartholomew!" She grabbed his shoulders, trying to wake him up. Another wave hit the ship, and Sam narrowly missed a flying pot.

Bart's eyelids fluttered, giving Sam hope. She looked up at her swinging door, determination setting in. _I must check on the sail!_ She dashed for the door, making her way into the hall, staggering and stumbling as she tried to make it to the main deck.

Skidding to a halt, Sam saw that some of the ties on the sail had come loose. Dashing forward, she managed to grab ahold of the mast before the next wave hit.

The sky was black, with freezing rain and hail pouring down from it. The only light came from the occasional lightening strike. Sam stared in horror at the icy sea. Huge waves rippled under the surface, cracking the ice continent into thousands upon thousands of ice floes, and the waves were tossing these pieces back and forth to one another like some sick game. A lot of them were either hitting the ship or flying right over it.

Gulping, Sam scrambled up the slippery mast, praying that the flying floes wouldn't hit her or the mast. She managed to get to the sail unscathed, and she began retying all of the loose ties. The fine hair on her arms and the back of her neck began to rise mysteriously.

"Sam! LOOK OUT!" She looked down to see Bart pointing past her, a look of horror on his face. She turned just in time to see an ice floe hit the beam the sail was on. She leapt back onto the mast as the beam was torn from it, crashing into the deck below.

She breathed deeply when she realized that her arms and neck were still hyperaware. She glanced wearily from the sky right as a bolt of lightening stuck the mast, casting the red-head from the boat. The last thing Sam remembered was changing back into her lion form moments before she hit the icy sea.

* * *

**Big chapter there! A lot went on. R&R, peeps, but before you do, I have a question: I wanna rename the story, but I don't know to what yet. Any clues?**


	5. The Transition of Red to White

**Sup peeps! Ready to find out what happened after the storm? I don't own Narnia, only my OCs!**

* * *

Cold hit Wildfire like a shock wave, but it seemed so inviting at the same time. To fall asleep, wrapped in the numbing embraced just felt so...enticing. Why should she fight what felt inevitable?

Suddenly, several sharp points of pain seared her shoulders. Wildfire wanted to scream, but the icy water wouldn't let her open her mouth for anything. Surging up through the water, Wildfire gasped, cold air rushing into her bruised lungs. _How long was I under there?_ Glancing up, the lioness was surprised to see a Gryphon hauling her out of the ocean's icy clutches, flying her only Aslan knew where.

The Gryphon looked down at her, his wings still beating as he kept them above the frozen sea. "Don't worry!" he called. "I'll get you somewhere nice and dry!"

Wildfire managed to nod once before fadding into unconciousness.

* * *

When she awoke, she found herself in a small den that seemed to be made of twigs and dried mud. She was wrapped in several blankets, none of which matched each other. Confused, Wildfire strained to hear something, anything, that would give her a clue as to where she was. She was surprised when she heard voices almost immediately.

"Please, Mr. Beaver, just until she can take care of herself. I barely saw her beneath the ice, and I'm sure she was close to dead when I hauled her out." Wildfire pinned the voice down in her head, recognizing it, but not remembering why.

"Griff, we can't just keep a lioness in our house! She's bound to get bigger, then she won't even fit in the house anymore!" came the agitated reply, but the voice had feminie qualities. Suddenly, Wildfire remembered that a Gryphon had pulled her out of the ocean. _I must thank him!_ She struggled to sit up, but the blankets were too constricting. Frustrated, Wildfire turned her attention back to the conversation in the next room.

"Mrs. Beaver's right! What if she grows and destroys our home?" The third voice asked, most likely Mr. Beaver.

"I assure you, I shall check back on her occasionally. Just know this..." Griff began speaking in a voice so low that Wildfire could not hear him.

"No..." Mrs. Beaver whispered, but at a more audible level.

"We shall look after her." Mr. Beaver vowed. The lioness wondered what the Gryphon had said to change Mr. Beaver's mind. Suddenly, a heaviness settled over Wildfire, and she blacked out once more.

* * *

"Oh look, she's waking up!" Wildfire forced her eyelids apart, gazing groggily at the pair of abnormally large Beavers standing in front of her.

"Hello dear." One of the Beavers took a step forward. It had on an odd looking apron, and Wildfire guessed it was Mrs. Beaver, making the one with the pipe and horn-rimmed glasses Mr. Beaver.

"H-hi..." she muttered, unsure whether or not they were gonna be friendly.

"You're gonna be fine, young'un. And let me just say, you got some mighty fine white fur there." Wildfire froze.

"Wh-white?!" She thrashed and thrashed, forcing the constricting blankets off of her. Everywhere she looked, all she saw was white fur and black paws. _What happened to my fur? It used to be red! And my poor paws...they look frostbitten!_

_Maybe they are..._ the voice at the back of her head could tell her no lie. Wildfire's fur had turned with the cold. And she had shrunk to the size of a cub as well.

_What sort of place is this?!_

* * *

**There it is! R&R, and I'll [try to] post again tomorrow!**


	6. The Powers of Evil

**My oh my! Over 100 views? Imma celebrate with a chapter! I'm sorry that the chapters have been so short, but I'm trying to get to the good stuff! I don't own Narnia, R&R, and remember: the fun is just beginning!**

* * *

Over the next five years, Wildfire stayed with the Beavers. Bart/Whirlpool never showed up, but Wildfire was hoping that if she stayed in one place, he would eventually find her. The Beavers were nice, though. They all guess that the reason for her fur color and new size was due to the literally chilling power of Queen Jadis, better known as the White Witch. Which meant that Wildfire shrunk and was so cold she turned white. Another thing the evil did was make it so that Wildfire couldn't shapeshift back into a human, forcing her to be stuck in the form she was in.

The Beavers added on to their small home to make room for Wildfire. They now had a loft that the lioness could jump up to, and it was just large enough for her to stand up in with no trouble. "Don't grow on us now, dearie!" they would always joke. But that was a fear of hers. _What if I don't grow? What if I stay this way forever?_

Occasionally, the Beavers and Wildfire would go over to the Badgers house to play cards and eat fish and chips. It was nice, but Wildfire would get lonely. She did, however, meet a faun named Tumnus one day in the woods. He, apparently, was a friend of the Beavers and had heard all about her. They soon were the best of friends.

Mr. Beaver taught Wildfire how to fish, while Mrs. Beaver tried to teach her the basics of home care, like cooking, sewing, and cleaning. However, it was difficult to do such things in a small home with large paws. Nevertheless, Wildfire made sure to sweep out her loft (using her tail) everyday, and she was great at keeping away unwanted visitors. Mr. Tumnus managed to teach her to play his panpipe, even if it was only a pawful of notes.

Griff never showed up again, despite his promise to the Beaver couple. Mr. Beaver suspected that the White Witch was to blame.

The day that marked her fifth year in Narnia turned out to be abnormally eventful. Mr. Tumnus rushed into the Beaver's home, panting wildly.

"I've met a Daughter of Eve!" Wildfire jumped down from her loft and stared at the faun in wonder as he described a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes named Lucy Pevensie. He talks about tea, crumpets, sardines, music, and Wildfire begins to wonder if this girl is related to either prophecy Aslan talked about. Sure enough, Tumnus mentioned one just moments later.

"I am almost certain she is one of the four!" he cried, doing a little jig.

"One of the four?" Wildfire pipped up. She had, after all, only heard one prophecy.

"_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,  
At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,  
When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,  
And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,  
Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,  
The evil time will be over and done._" Mrs. Beaver whispered, still overcome by awe.

"Well, it sounds as if it's missing a line." The lioness muttered under her breath. Yet, if this girl was apart of the prophecy, then it would soon be time to free Narnia from the White Witch.

* * *

A few nights later, Mr. Tumnus was found out (just meer hours after the girl had left her second visit to Narnia), and arrested by the Secret Police. He had given the Beavers Lucy's hankie, in case she should return, but they still didn't hear from the little girl. Mr. Beaver would leave at dawn and await beside Mr. Tumnus' house for the girl to come back. Yet every night, he came back alone. _This night will be no different,_ Wildfire thought bitterly, curling up to go to sleep.

A pinching sensation in the tip of her tail awoke the lioness. Frustrated, Wildfire looked down to see...a Son of Adam! He was leaning against the wall, squashing part of her tail. A strange sensation swept through Wildfire, but she ignored it, a growl resounded in her throat.

"Who are you?!" she spat. The boy had, after all, disturbed her nap. He jumped, his blue eyes scared.

"I...I'm Peter...Peter Pevensie." he stuttered.

* * *

**YAY! Finally to the good stuff :) R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	7. The Boy in the Room

**Sorry for not posting yesterday! I'll try to post two today. Also, my next "book" will be from Bart/Whirlpool's pov, so don't worry. I don't own, R&R, and see you at the end!**

* * *

Wildfire started at his last name. _Pevensie?_ She realized that there were three other humans in the room. The youngest was a girl, with reddish hair and blue eyes, carrying a small, white handkerchief.

"If you're Peter," the white lion ventured, "then you must be Susan, Edmund, and Lucy," she finished, pointing her tail at each child in turn.

Lucy's eyes widened in wonder. "Why, yes! Who might you be?" she asked politely.

"In this form, I'm known as Wildfire. Tumnus spoke kindly of you." Wildfire leaped lightly onto the floor, stretching slightly. She noticed Mr. and Mrs. Beaver standing to the side. Mrs. Beaver was in the middle of setting the table while Mr. Beaver was holding a fishing pole.

"Well, since you're up, why don't you come fishing with me and the boys?" Mr. Beaver asked, amusement glinting in his eyes. The white lion nodded, pushing out the small door. A cold wind swept through her thick, white fur. Shivering, Wildfire walked over to the fishing spot. Unsheathing her claws, she drew a circle in the ice with practiced ease before smashing her paw into the drawn circle. The ice circle plopped into the water before bobbing to the surface again.

By this time, Mr. Beaver, Peter, and Edmund had come over. Peter reached down and pulled out the ice circle, giving the boys an area to fish.

Edmund turned to Wildfire. "How exactly are you going to fish?" he inquired.

"I don't. I'm in charge of guarding you as you fish." she meowed simply, looking up at him. She froze, squinting to better see into his hazel eyes. They were cold and glazed, like he was in a sort of trance. _Odd,_ she thought.

The boys took turns throwing the line into the hole, slowly catching a dozen or so fish, while Wildfire prowled. She kept low, her eyes scanning the horizon. Something felt...off.

The four went back inside, and were greeted with the smell of food and candles. Susan was helping Mrs. Beaver by the stove while Lucy was setting the table. Wildfire approached Lucy, noticing that the poor girl did not know where to put the seventh plate, which was slightly larger that the others.

"It goes here," she murmured, nudging the low lying table that was off to the side. Lucy smiled before grabbing one of the plates off the main table, placing both of the plates on the smaller one. The lioness purred. She just knew that she and the girl would get along great.

* * *

After a long night of talking, it finally boiled down to the prophecy, to which Peter and Susan denied adamantly.

"We're not heroes." Peter declared, before trying to leave. "Ed?"

Wildfire glanced around, noticing that Edmund was not in the hut, but the large, gray coat was still by the door.

"I'm going to kill him!" The eldest Pevensie announced, anger in his eyes.

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" Mr. Beaver ventured.

* * *

**There you have it! I'll try to post again tonight. R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	8. The Run for Understanding

**As promised, the second chapter for today! I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Wildfire plowed through the snow, tracking the scent of Edmund that had faded a lot in the cold. She could hear the sounds of Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Mr. Beaver behind her. She knew they were going to be too late, that he was already at the White Witch's castle. The scent was too faded for the answer to be anything else. She KNEW there had been something off with his eyes. She had just refused to believe it.

She noticed that Peter had caught up, his long legs over taking her. Sure, she had never had the pleasure of having a sibling, but Bart had been close enough. She knew how it felt to lose someone that close to you. Determination made her push her muscles to the maximum.

It seemed like only moments later, but they were standing across the lake from the White Witch's castle.

"EDMUND!" Lucy hollared, starting forward when she saw his brother start to open the castle door.

"NO! She'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver warned.

Peter began running forward before Mr. Beaver latched onto his arm.

"You can't go in there!" The Beaver exclaimed, pulling Peter back.

"But he's our brother!" Lucy shot back.

"We can't just leave him." Susan added.

"You don't understand! She wants all of you!" Mr. Beaver yelled at them.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To KILL you!" The three siblings froze, glancing sadly at the spot there brother had been standing only moments before.

"Children," Wildfire began, "only Aslan can help your brother." About a year ago, when news had first begun to spread of Aslan's return, Wildfire had been too nervous to try and approach him. Now, she had a purpose. "We need to find him, and quick. Your brother will most likely give up our location to the Witch, so we need to move fast." She turned and whisked back towards the Beaver's Dam, praying that they had enough time.

* * *

After much debating on supplies, the group of six had finally entered the tunnels. Wildfire took rear. She knew without a doubt that she could take on a few Wolves without trying. The training from all those years ago began to trickle through her veins, and her blood began to pump.

Lucy tripped ahead of her, and they stopped to let her up. However, once they stopped, they could hear the howling.

"They're in the tunnels!" Lucy whispered, horrified.

Wildfire crouched beside Lucy. "Get on my back!"

"But you're so small!" Lucy exclaimed. Wildfire growled softly and the girl climbed on. Bunching her muscles, Wildfire sprang forward, rushing down the tunnel towards the mini village, hoping against hope that they got there with time to spare.

* * *

"Badger...he was my best mate." Mr. Beaver muttered. Wildfire felt remorse; the Badgers had been kind-hearted and had accepted her, even though they didn't know of her origins.

"This is what happens to those who cross the Queen!" came a voice from overhead. Wildfire ignored it, focusing instead on the sounds of the Wolves. She could tell that they were almost at the exit. When Lucy tapped her shoulder, the Lioness jumped. The small girl pointed to a nearby tree, and Wildfire understood.

* * *

**Ugh! Long! But there it is in all it's glory! This story is almost at 200 views, so thank you all for your support! I'll see YOU next chapter!**


	9. The Road to Aslan

**Sorry that I haven't posted in forever...I've been stressing at school and trying to make ends meet. I'll post when I can guys, and thank you sooo much for your continued support! I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

Wildfire dropped down from her precarious perch once the stench of the Wolves had faded. She ran up to the Fox, the one who had been so brave, facing the Wolves alone. His russet fur along his spine was spiked in blood, already dried from the cold. There were several small, deep puncture marks that indicated where the Wolf had bit him. Wrinkling her nose against the smell, Wildfire began to lick the wound clean. Dogs smell bad to her.

Peter approached her, having helped the girls and Beavers get down already. He silently grabbed some snow and pressed it against the wounds she had already Fox yelped in pain, his jaws snapping at Peter's hand. Quickly, the boy managed to pull his arm out of the way. Wildfire growled in a menacing way, and the russet dog crouched back down, fear glimmering his his amber eyes. Peter approached more slowly, softly pressing the new snow against the wounds.

After the pair were done, Mrs. Beaver waddled over, his paw flashing into her apron. A few moments later, she pulled out a small sewing needle and some thread. "I'm fine, mum, honestly," the Fox barked nervously.

"Nonsense! I must fix you up, you poor thing. Why don't the rest of you make yourselves useful and build a nice, big fire." She shoed the Son of Adam and the Lioness away.

Wildfire rolled her blue eyes, causing Peter to grin. Peter set about clearing snow off the twigs and branches that were on the ground, pulling out the driest pieces. Mr. Beaver went to the edge of the clearing and started chewing off some dry branches. Wildfire used her tail and paws to clear a large area in the center of the small neighborhood for the fire. Lucy and Susan began hauling the sticks and branches they could carry from the wood gatherers to the frozen dirt circle that Wildfire had made, sometimes working together to get the larger pieces over.

The Lioness found a large, flat stone and dragged it over to the clearing, pushing it end over end whenever it got stuck. Gasping, she flicked her claws out. Lucy gave her a questioning look. Wildfire smirked before quickly scraping her claws against the stone. The sparks created flew towards the wood pile, and a few started to burn. The Lioness did this three more times before she was sure that the fires would hold long enough to catch more wood on fire. The young girl stared at her in awe.

The group of seven gathered around the fire which was burning brightly.

"Hold still! You're worse than Beaver on Bath Day!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, trying to sew the Fox back together. The red dog kept yelping and and pulling away. Wildfire vaguely heard Mr. Beaver whisper something about the worst day of the year.

"Their bark is much worse than their bite. However, that is all the healing I have time for. I'm off to go get more recruits for Aslan," the Fox barked happily. Wildfire felt as if the whole world had dropped below her. _Aslan...was in Narnia?_ The Lioness wanted to run as fast as she could to find him, to beg him to take her home.

She stood abruptly. "I must go." The rest of the party turned, staring at her in surprise. "Your route will take you across the river. Water and I don't get along." She explained, sorrow echoing in her eyes. She had grown quite fond of the Pevensies.

Peter walked over to her, motioning for her to follow him. "I...I need your help," he confessed once they were out of earshot. Wildfire looked up at him, confused. "I need you to take care of Lucy. Protect her. I...I don't want anything to happen to her...and I trust you." His blue eyes bore into hers, and she could see how much trust he was putting into her. She dipped her head. How could she ever just think of herself at a time like this?

"I will accompany you then, if only for Lucy's sake." Peter grinned his stupid grin again, causing Wildfire to smirk back at him.

"So...to the river I guess we go."

* * *

_Is this guy serious?_ They had just run across the frozen lake, being chase by what they THOUGHT was the White Witch's sled, only to find out it was Saint Nick? _Good lord._

He started giving out gifts. Lucy was entranced as she received a cordial with healing powers and a small dagger. Peter looked nervous as he got a large shield with a red lion on the front and a long sword. Susan looked downright petrified when he gave her a bow with arrows. The jolly saint smiled knowingly before gave her a horn. "Just one blow, and help shall come, no matter how far."

Saint Nick turned to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver. "I've finished the work on your home, and provided the lady of the house with a new sewing machine. I hope it suffices." Mr. Beaver had to catch his wife before she fainted.

Wildfire bowed her head. She hadn't gotten anything. A shadow passed in front of her, she looked up into the jolly eyes of the saint. "My dear, suffering is ahead of you. However, when you are back in the form of your second birth, I shall give you your gift then, and only then." Shock jolted through the Lioness. What he said...it made sense...but could it be possible?

"I must wish you all ado! When you've been gone a hundred years, things begin to pile up." He joked, hopping back on his sled.

"Told you he was real." Lucy muttered triumphantly to Susan. Wildfire noticed that Peter had a look of horror on his face. Suddenly, she realized it too. They had to get to that river...before it melted...

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but know that I love all of my supporters! Thank you all and I will continue! To be truthful? I'm trying my best to get to the Great Battle ASAP! See you all next chapter!**


	10. Growing, in Many Senses of the Word

**I am so sorry for taking so long! I'll try to post when I can, but papers are piling up for school...I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

_This...is a bad thing._ Wildfire shuddered at the thought of crossing the river after it had melted. They definitely had to hurry if they were going to make it across without an incident. Lucy realized the severity of the situation, and ran over to Wildfire. Shockingly, the girl had some issues hopping on the Lioness's back. _Am I growing?_ Wildfire thought excitedly, crouching down so Lucy could finish mounting her.

"Wildfire! You have something on your paw!" Susan exclaimed, rushing forward to see. Confused, the Lioness looked down to see a tuft of red fur between her claws. It could almost be mistaken for blood, if one didn't know better. _My fur color! I'm turning back into my normal self!_

"Come on, let's hurry! You heard Father Christmas! We need to cross that river, and fast!" Wildfire started running, feeling her muscles lengthen with every stride. She heard the eldest Pevensies struggling to keep up, along with the Beaver's claws as the scratched the ground in their pelting run.

Hundreds of thoughts passed through Wildfire's mind as she ran. _Will we get there in time? What if the White Witch catches up to us? Where's Whirlpool when you need him? Am I finally changing back?_ The last one caused a surge of giddiness overwhelmed the white Lioness. Finally, after 5 years of being small and unseemly, she would be back to her normal self.

* * *

She heard it before she saw it, cursing the heavens above. The sound of rushing water and cracking ice filled her ears. _Are we too late?_ Peering over the edge of the cliff before her, Wildfire felt her stomach drop. The waterfall was frozen, but the sound of water beneath it destroyed the false sense of security. The cliff she was on sloped gently downward to her right, touching the riverbank. Or, so it used to. The river itself was swollen, for a hundred years of ice, snow, and rain can really fill up usually small river. Halfway between Wildfire's position and the swollen bank was where the ice was breaking off. The Lioness estimated that they had mere minutes before they would have to swim across.

In the distance, a Wolf howled. Lucy cowered down on Wildfire's back, but she could barely feel it. All she could feel was the numb terror as she watched ice chunk after ice chunk break off. Her mind filled with images of her plunging into the ocean, it's dark depths dragging her down, cold fingers wrapping around her body, watching as a block of ice float over her, breaking her off from the sunlight above, sinking into an uneasy peace...

Lucy prodded the white Lioness, startling the latter. She noticed that Peter and Susan were making their way down with the Beavers right behind them. Gulping, Wildfire padded forward, fear almost rooting her to the spot.

Mr. Beaver offered to go first, to test the ice. This was fine by Wildfire, but it meant that she was at the back. Carefully, she slid each paw forward, her eyes trained on the back of Lucy's head. Lucy had gotten off her, so that they could distribute the weight more evenly. Still, it took all of Wildfire's energy to keep calm and not jump at even the tiniest sounds.

So when the sounds of the Wolves running over the top of the waterfall began, the poor white Lioness jumped nearly higher than Peter was tall, landing with a heavy thump. Susan turned and glared angrily at her, the girl's green eyes flashing with annoyance. Lucy screamed as a Wolf jumped down in front of her. Wildfire instantly recognized the ragged pelt of Maugrim.

"Well, well, well," he growled, "look what the Cub dragged in!" Wildfire snarled lowly, just loud enough for him to hear. She saw Peter draw out his sword, his hand shaking violently as he tried to hold it's weight. _Oh Great Aslan! If only I were human! Then I could help him with his poor posture..._

Mr. Beaver was being held down by another Wolf, while Peter was desperately trying to think of what to do with Susan yelling at him to listen to the Wolf was saying. Yet, Wildfire wasn't concerned with what they were saying. The whole time they had been talking, an ominous rumbling and begun, and the fur on her spine had rose. With one swift glance to the left, Wildfire knew her sinking feeling was right. There, in the middle of the ice waterfall, was a long crack that was growing.

Wildfire crouched down slightly, signalling with her eyes to Peter what was about to happen. A large _CRACK_ rang through the air, and everyone except Peter and Wildfire turned to look at the wall of ice. Peter plunged his sword into the ground, telling his sisters to hold on to him. A chunk of ice broke off the waterfall...and crashed between Wildfire and the Pevensies.

Wildfire dug her claws into the ice floe tightly, her mind swirling with her ordeal from five years ago. She saw the Beavers dive in, so she knew they were safe, but the rapids ahead caused her to almost blackout. Ahead of her, she saw the three siblings tightly gripping Peter's sword, desperately holding on to each other as they hit the rapids. Moments later, she lost sight of them as her own section of ice got hit by the swirling torrent of flood waters.

_Lights flashed above her head, her claws numb from holding on to the slippery surface. She watched in dismay as another ice chunk collided with hers, making it dislodge its occupant. Wildfire gazed helplessly up, knowing her time was near...a flash of light ginger at the corner of her vision caused Wildfire to turn her head. Her lungs burned for air, and Wildfire almost gasped at the sight. Lucy..._

Seeing the small girl struggling gave Wildfire the power she needed to get past her nightmare. Struggling in the strong current, the Lioness paddled swiftly to the unconscious girl. Opening her jaws carefully, she grabbed Lucy by her dress and hauled her to the surface.

When they broke, Lucy took an enormous gulp of air, sputtering all the while, with Wildfire doing the same by her side.

"Lucy," she gasped, "wrap your arms around my neck." The girl did so, too tired and cold to complain. The pair swam to the shore, limbs aching from the battle. Suddenly, they heard Susan and Peter yelling. Alarmed, the two stumbled along the bank until they found the other four members of their party.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asked, shivering. Everyone smiled as Peter wrapped his sister up in her coat.

"You may not need those for much longer." Mr. Beaver pointed out, gesturing to the flowering trees behind them. Awed, Wildfire sat up, watching as a small bud bloomed into a glorious daisy, it's petals full and luscious, as if the long winter had never happened. The small party moved further into the woods before Peter smacked himself in the forehead.

"My sword!" He raced back the way they had come from, returning a few minutes later with his sword safely in it's sheath. Wildfire chuckled.

"Oh, our fearless King, what would we ever do without you?" she purred, causing the girls to giggle. Peter smiled his crooked smile, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Something stirred in Wildfire again, but she couldn't quite pin it down.

Through the blossoming forest they walked, the humans shedding their winter clothes almost immediately. Wildfire could feel herself growing to her usual size, and her fur was laced with red and white fur. Soon, they could hear the clamor of an army ahead, and Wildfire turned to look Peter in the eyes. Indeed, she had grown so that she stood shoulder to shoulder with Peter, which surprised her companions.

Dryads spun forth, dancing in the breeze, happy for the spring. Lucy and Susan watched in awe as petals swirled around them, the dryads sweeping them up in their joyous dance. The Beavers laughed while Wildfire and Peter smirked. In all of their days of travel, they had never felt so happy or together.

The trees ended at a large field, full of yellow and red tents with all sorts of creatures bustling back and forth. Centaurs ran around the edge, constantly watching for danger, while chipmunks and squirrels could be seen perched in trees and on top of tents. Birds of all sorts dived between tents, delivering various messages. In the sky, hippogriffs and gryphons could be seen swooping back and forth in a mock battle. Breathing deeply, the red-and-white Lioness stepped forth into the sunlight, her paws sinking into the lush grass. One of the birds, a thrush, saw her and the rest of the party. With a call of alarm, it took off into the mass of tents.

"Well, Aslan should know of our presence soon." Wildfire commented mildly. Peter gave her a quizzical look. "He always favored thrushes when it came to delivering us messages."

The group started walking forward, their sights set on the largest tent in the center of the clearing.

"Us?" Peter asked, confusion glittering in the depths of his blue eyes.

"Yes, us. Whirlpool and I both lived in Aslan's Country, but we got separated five years ago when we traveled to Narnia. I am hoping that either Aslan found him, or vice versa." Wildfire explained excitedly, her long tail sweeping back and forth. She hardly noticed when she nearly knocked the Beavers over, who promptly moved out of the range of her tail.

Soon they were standing outside of the tent, which had a burly Centaur standing in front of it. Shaking, Peter drew his sword, and held it out with the tip pointing upwards.

"We have come to see Aslan!"

A slight rustling came from the tent, and the whole army started to bow. The humans hastily joined in along with Mr. and Mrs. Beaver when they saw him. Aslan, the mightiest Lion, stepped out of his tent, taller than Wildfire, his mane glowing golden in the sunlight. The only one who did not bow, was Wildfire.

The great Lion purred deeply, the sound reverberating in his chest. "Rise, Son of Adam and Daughters of Eve. And you as well, Beavers. I see my adopted daughter has brought you here safely."

Peter nodded. "She saved Lucy in the river." He responded weakly. Obviously, he still wasn't used to such a mighty figure speaking directly to him. The rest of the army turned their eyes to Wildfire, questions of all sorts burning away at their souls.

"Where is the fourth?" Aslan asked, ignoring his army for the time being. Wildfire saw something in his eyes and in the twitch of his tail. She instantly knew why she didn't see Whirlpool for all those years.

"The White Witch tricked him, sir." Mr. Beaver said sadly.

"Just like she did Whirlpool, right?" Wildfire asked, rounding on Aslan.

Shock rippled through the crowd. Whirlpool was better known as Aslan's son than Wildfire was known as his daughter.

Aslan sighed, defeat echoing in his eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

**So long! It's my longest chapter yet! Thank you, all of you, who took the time to comment or read this. You keep me going. Don't stop reviewing! I love your reviews because you keep me going! I will see you all again before Halloween, I swear :)**


	11. The Next Pawstep

**Hello my peeps! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this far, but I am at midterms right now, so I'll try to make this an extra long chapter to 1) make up for lost time and 2) to hold you over until exams are done. I love you all! I don't own, R&R, and cya at the** **end!**

* * *

Five years of being a cub had greatly affected Wildfire's abilities, especially since she was full size now. She was constantly bumping into members of the army or trampling over toes, hooves, and paws alike. Peter kept making fun of her whenever she tripped, and all she could manage was a small growl. The whole camp was busy, preparing to rescue Edmund. Though Wildfire had never officially met him, she knew that she had to save him, and it was the why that was escaping her.

She overheard rumors that the queens, Susan and Lucy, had received new dresses to wear. Intrigued, Wildfire dashed off to find them.

"Wildfire! Look at my dress!" Lucy called, standing by the river. She was wearing a light blue dress that brushed the grass with its length and had long sleeves.

"Why it looks lovely!" Wildfire exclaimed, running over to the two queens. "However, I would stay away from the river if I were you."

"Oh, why is that?" Lucy asked, her blue eyes sparkling with confusion.

"Well, Lu," Susan began, slowly walking towards her, "you have a bad history with rivers." And with that, Susan splashed her younger sister. Wildfire laughed as the two began splashing water at each other, their blue and green dresses turning dark and damp. Lucy smirked, nudging Susan before flicking her gaze at Wildfire. The Lioness knew that could only mean one thing.

Sure enough, the two queens turned on the red-and-white feline, drenching her fur coat. With a playful growl, Wildfire jumped into the river, soaking the other two thoroughly. Laughing, Susan called for a timeout, rushing to grab a towel that was hanging on a tree. She did not want to soil the dress due to carelessness. Yet all thoughts of cleanliness were lost when she pulled the towel off the branch to uncover two large Wolves.

"Please do not run." The larger of the two growled. "We are very tired..."

"...and we would prefer to kill you quickly," the other finished, baring his teeth at the trio.

Susan and Lucy screamed, the former throwing the towel back at the newcomers while the latter hoisted herself up a tree with the help of Wildfire. The Lioness then spun around, snarling, before leaping forward, her claws flashing in the watery light reflecting off the river. Her only thought was to get Susan up the tree as well.

Her claws tore down the lead Wolf's side. He yelped, spinning around to face his new adversary. Wildfire saw Susan run towards the tree, scooping something up off the ground as well. But that is all the Lioness saw before she felt the second Wolf hop on to her back, his teeth digging into her scruff. She yowled in pain, but was drown out by the sound of a horn. _Susan!_ Wildfire spun to see her safely in a tree, her ivory horn from Father Christmas placed firmly against her lips.

Wildfire smiled wickedly before rolling over to dislodge her attacker. She heard the Wolf huff as the breath was forced out of his body. She ran over to the tree, taking a flying leap to land on one of the larger branches. And just in time too, as the lead Wolf, who Wildfire suspected to be the infamous Maugrim himself, jumped up to snap at her tail, which she had just whisked up out of reach. Maugrim landed heavily on his paws, snarling, before jumping up again, this time aiming for Lucy's foot. The girl's screamed again, and Wildfire was poised to swipe the brute's muzzle with her claws if he got that close again.

Peter rushed into the clearing, his sword drawn, with half of the Narnian army after him. A Leopard dashed past him and pinned the smaller Wolf. Aslan padded into the clearing signalling for the others to not attack.

"This is Peter's fight!" he rumbled, nodding to the future High King. Peter gulped, nervously approaching the large dog.

"Come on. We have been through this before. We both know you have not got it in you." Maugrim sneered. "You may think you're a king, but you are going to die like a dog!" The Wolf leaped, landing on top of Peter. Susan and Lucy screamed, dropping out of the tree with Wildfire right behind them. The Lioness rushed over, pushing Maugrim off the future king, her stomach churning in fear. _Please...please do not be dead__..._

Peter gasped as the weight disappeared off his chest. He looked down to see his sword covered in blood. And in it's reflection, he saw two large blue eyes, full of concern. He tipped his head back to see Wildfire, giving her a crooked grin.

She rolled her eyes before nodding to the Leopard. The feline let up the second Wolf, who took off.

"Follow him! He will lead you to Edmund." Aslan commanded. Wildfire did not need to be told twice. She took off after the Wolf, stretching her muscles to the limit. It felt good to run again, to run for a cause. She just prayed that she would not see Whirlpool once she got where she was going.

* * *

The army rushed through the makeshift camp, killing every creature they saw. Save Edmund. Wildfire had Oreius free him from his bonds before ordering the poor boy to climb on her back. She could tell he was frightened, and frankly she did not blame him. He was skinny, and not in a good way. Obviously the Witch had been starving him. His cheek was bruised with a slight cut in it. There were bags hanging under his eyes, and the rest of his skin was pulled tight against his face. Without another word, Wildfire carried him back to Aslan's camp, barely catching the whispered "thank you" that the future king uttered.

Wildfire was just glad that Whirlpool had not been there.

* * *

It had been several hours since the army had returned, and Aslan had been talking to Edmund ever since. He had woken up halfway back, and he and Wildfire had talked to each other quite a bit. She now knew that his favorite sport was something called Cricket, though the Lioness thought that the game sounded a little too dangerous for crickets themselves. She also knew that his dad went away in a war, and his siblings got forced out of their home. Wildfire sympathized with that, knowing what it was like to be thrust into a new world, away from loved ones. She told him of her near drowning, and of the Gryphon that saved her.

"Whirlpool...I think I met him." Edmund had mussed earlier. Wildfire had slowed down to a trot, letting the army catch up.

"Did you now?" she had asked, trying not to show her emotions at the time.

"Yes," he responded, "if he is a black lion with yellow eyes."

The boy had passed out shortly after that, leaving Wildfire to contemplate how her friend was, and whether or not he remembered her.

She now sat on the hill, watching the sunrise. She could see Aslan speaking to Edmund on the next hill over.

"Edmund?...Edmund!" Wildfire turned to see Lucy sprinting out of her tent, her face lit up in the rising sun. Peter rushed to intercept her, holding her back. Aslan and Edmund both looked over, a look of pure guilt marking the young king's face. The mighty Lion began to approach them.

"There is no need to question your brother about the past. He knows it was wrong, and he is with us now." Aslan warned the three other Pevensies. Lucy nodded furiously before launching herself at Edmund, squeezing him tight.

"Lu, be careful! I am back from the Witch, not death." Edmund joked, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Susan came over and hugged him as well, but Wildfire noticed that Peter hung back.

"Let us eat some breakfast!" Wildfire announced, watching Peter go from uncomfortable to relieved.

The siblings followed the Lioness as she padded down the hill, her paws aching from the night before. She led them to where the table had been set up for breakfast, before leaving to find Aslan.

Wildfire found the mighty Lion in his tent, a look of great sadness upon his face.

"Do you think that I raised you and Whirlpool well?" he asked, his deep baritone voice vibrating the air.

"Of course you did, Aslan. You taught everything we could possibly know to survive." Wildfire exclaimed, sitting back on her haunches and wrapping her tail neatly around her front paws. The great Lion sighed, lying down on the rug that took up most of the floor.

"Some days I feel as though I did the right thing, bringing the Warrior and the Fighter into Narnia. But others..." he trailed off, his yellow eyes narrowing. "Other days I feel like a utter failure as a guardian. After all, I let you both come here alone!" he snarled the last part, making Wildfire jump.

"Aslan, if you had not sent us away, we would have gone on our own accord." Wildfire argued, her blue eyes widening. "We were restless. Thousands of years with only each other? It was madness!" Aslan managed a slight purr, before his eyes shifted back to the floor.

"He is gone, Wildfire. He's on the wrong side." Wildfire got up and approached the Lion slowly. "My son is gone..." The Lioness curled up next to Aslan drawing her tongue across his flank. He blinked graciously.

"You need to relax," she meowed quietly between licks. Aslan simply nodded, to miserable to answer.

Oreius's voice sounded from outside the tent. "My liege, the White Witch is here."

Aslan shot up, knocking Wildfire over. She rushed past him, signally with her tail that she should go first. Brushing past the tent flap, she looked out to see...Whirlpool!

The black Lion's gaze swept over her with hardly a second glance. Wildfire felt stung by his lack of emotion. Aslan padded out to stand beside her, and she felt surprise ripple from his pelt. Before them stood four Cyclopes, with an elegant chair propped between them. Sitting on the chair was Queen Jadis herself, with Whirlpool leading the procession. It was the latter who spoke first.

"Father! Tis good to see you again. I see you have moved on since Wildfire's death." He swung his yellow gaze towards the red-and-white Lioness. "And who is this new Lioness, so that I may call her sister?" Wildfire saw a smirk clearly forming on his face, and it was taking all of her energy to not rake it off with her claws.

"Actually, Whirlpool, I am alive an well," Wildfire stepped forward, enjoying the look of utter confusion that swept through his gaze, "though I thank you for assuming I was a completely different Lion due to my fur color." She watched as the facts began to click inside his head, and his jaw drop to the ground.

She ran forward to stand in front of him, blue eyes locked with yellow. "Miss me, Whirlpool?"

That seemed to snap him out of it.

He stumbled backwards, horror in his eyes. "I saw you! You fell into the ocean! I tried to come back for you, but that Gryphon got to you first! I thought you were a goner!" He blinked madly, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "Wh-what happened to you?" the black Lion managed to stammer.

"You can thank her," Wildfire pointed her nose at the White Witch, who was watching the reunion with cold, calculating eyes, "for the fur color and stunted growth." She had not realized it before, but standing before Whirlpool set her straight: Wildfire was not full height once more. If anything, she only came up to his shoulder, when she use to stand at eye level with him.

"Enough!" Jadis stood up, her ice blue eyes staring down at the three Lions. "I believe you have something of mine, for that boy," she swung her staff around, the tip of it pointed at Edmund, "belongs to me."

Peter rushed forward to stand in front of his brother, his sword drawn. "Just try and take him then!" he bellowed, while Susan and Lucy took up the sides.

The White Witch simply smirked. "Do you really think you could stop me, Tiny King?" she asked, smiling when Peter lowered his sword.

Whirlpool flicked his tail over Wildfire's ears, signaling for her to follow him. Intrigued, she followed him between two tents, where they could finish catching up.

"Whirlpool,"she began, pacing back and forth, "I waited five years for you to find me in the Beaver's Dam, hoping that you would find me." She stopped, turning to gaze into his yellow eyes. "Did you give up?" she asked bluntly, needing to know the truth.

Whirlpool shifted his eyes to the ground. "Jadis told me that you were dead, that she had seen it using her powers," he mumbled, grief in his eyes. Suddenly, his form turned hazy, and Wildfire instantly knew to advert her eyes.

When she looked back, she saw him as Bartholomew. He looked older in human form, with some wrinkles around his brow and the corners of his mouth (more likely from frowning than smiling). He was wearing his favorite outfit, as always. His black boots were scuffed and the ends of his tan slacks were frayed. His white button up shirt had all but three buttons done, and Wildfire could see that the top three were missing all together from a few centuries ago. (She had tried to "fix" his look by buttoning them up for him, when he proceeded to rip them out so they could never be done up again.) His quiver full of arrows was secured tightly around his torso, hanging on his back, and his belt of weaponry was in its usual spot: by his left hip.

That was one of the duo's major differences: Bartholomew fought right-handed while Sam fought with her left.

"Wildfire?" Bart waved his hand in front of her face, causing her to come rushing back to reality. He raised his eyebrow, like he was expecting her to do something.

Suddenly, she knew what he wanted her to do. She thought about it, trying her best, but failed. It took several failed attempts until Bart realized that she was, indeed, failing.

"Are...are you unable to turn into Samantha?" he whispered, his eyes widened in horror. Be able to switch back and forth was one of their greatest freedoms; being unable to change forms was their worst nightmare.

"Ever since I fell in the ice, I have not been able to," Wildfire confessed, flopping down on the ground in defeat.

Bart crossed over to her, quickly changing back into Whirlpool. "Hey, maybe the Queen can help you!" he exclaimed, his yellow orbs lighting up in excitement. "Once we finish this war, she would surely take you in!"

Wildfire hopped away in horror. "When the war is finished?"

"Yes." Whirlpool stared at her, confused. "Those four children are trying to dethrone Jadis." He began to snarl. "I cannot believe that Aslan would be so foolish as to help them!"

"If Aslan is a fool, then so am I!" Wildfire countered, feeling her blood boiling. "Your _Queen_ turned me white and took away my ability to change back into a human!" She stalked forward until she was inches from Whirlpool's nose. "She is NOT my Queen! She is an evil witch, and you have chosen the wrong side."

Whirlpool lashed his claws at Wildfire's face, missing by a whisker. "How DARE you! She took me, and tried to help me find you!" he countered, anger flaring in his eyes.

"She told you I was dead!" Wildfire slashed at him, causing him to stumble backwards, back towards the clearing. "Leave Whirlpool. From this day on, we shall no longer be as brother and sister. From now on, we are enemies." She slashed at him again, purring with satisfaction as her claws ripped through his side.

He snarled at her before dashing back to the Queen, who was ascending back onto her throne. "And how do I know that you will keep your promise?" She tossed over her shoulder at the great Lion.

Aslan let out a mighty roar, scaring the Witch, the four Cyclopes, and Whirlpool. They took off to jeers and laughter, while Wildfire ran up to Aslan, noticing his look of sadness.

"Father, what is wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Edmund's freedom has come at a price," he mewed softly. Wildfire looked towards the young king, confused.

Aslan flicked the younger Lioness with the tip of his tail, drawing her attention back to him. "No matter what happens, I need your help leading this army." The mighty Lion padded away, leaving Wildfire to wonder what he meant.

She looked out over the army, watching the Pevensies walk away, chattering like birds. She saw Oreius round up the Centaurs for a march. She saw Mrs. Beaver sewing up a Faun's tunic, which had torn in a practice bout. She saw all of this and nothing at all.

Wildfire looked down at her red-and-white striped front paws, wondering where they would take her next. All she did know was that Aslan was spooked. That didn't happen easily.

Sighing, she stood up, hoping that she was ready for the next pawstep.

* * *

**SO LONG! However, it is up, and hopefully I'll post again before the weekend. I don't own, R&R, and cya next chapter!**


End file.
